This invention relates to a Christmas light string which can be easily retained in various patterns.
Christmas light strings are hung on Christmas trees or buildings for decorative purposes. It is difficult to retain the Christmas light strings in various patterns as they are flexible thus providing limited decorative effect. Therefore, this invention is intended to solve the above-mentioned problem.